Lutto per Mikio FUJIOKA
FUJIOKA Mikio 藤岡 幹大（Hyougo, 19 gennaio 1981 - 5 gennaio 2018） Mikio FUJIOKA è stato un chitarrista e un membro dei KAMI BAND che assistono i live delle BABYMETAL. Twitter ufficiale di Mikio FUJIOKA Il 9 gennaio 2018 https://twitter.com/mikio158cm/status/950673918821462016 Notizia del decesso Il chitarrista Mikio Fujioka, che era caduto dall'alto il 30 dicembre 2017 mentre faceva osservazioni astronomiche ed era in cura, la condizione del quale è improvvisamente peggiorata alla notte del 5 gennaio 2018, si è spento all'età di 36 anni sotto lo sguardo delle sue due figlie. Il 9 gennaio 2018 https://twitter.com/mikio158cm/status/950674403313926146 Carissimi, i fan e gli interessati, sarei lieta se potreste amare anche nell'avvenire Mikio, che ha vissuto a tutta velocità. Grazie.　Moglie Il 16 gennaio 2018 https://twitter.com/mikio158cm/status/953282552290144256 Carissimi, vi ringrazio per i commenti cordiali e le premure. Come mi propone TOKI-san, io e i compagni manterremo questo account di FUJIOKA e posteremo le foto delle figlie che FUJIOKA Mikio avrebbe amato sempre, e i tweet dei suoi compagni.　Moglie Parole degli amici BOH https://ameblo.jp/bassist-boh/entry-12343390926.html GRAZIE FUJIOKA-SENSEI Il 10 gennaio 2018 (mer) «BOH-nyan, ci vediamo l'anno prossimo»: erano le ultime parole che mi ha lasciato Fujioka-sensei in vita. Il 30 dicembre 2017 ero ad Asahikawa-shi di Hokkaido dove c'è la casa dei miei. A quella notte mi ha telefonato sua moglie. «Mikio-kun è caduto dall'alto ed è stato ricoverato in ospedale. E' cosciente.» Fujioka-sensei ama la musica, nonché la carta meteorologica e il cosmo. Non solo pubblicava su Twitter le foto, ma mandava anche a noi ogni tanto le foto del cielo notturno o della luna, e la previsione del tempo che ha analizzato lui dalla carta meteorologica ad alta quota. «BOH-nyna, qui c'è l'intervallo di basse pressioni». «Non capisco lol». erano le nostre solite chiacchierate. Ma le sue previsioni si avveravano spesso. Credo che mi voleva mandare le nuove foto con le parole come: «Ecco il cielo notturno di oggi. Il tempo di domani sarà...» Andrò a visitarlo quando sarò tornato a Tokyo... Il 2 gennaio sono tornato a Tokyo. Sarei voluto andare subito all'ospedale, ma mi sa che le visite sono ammesse solo alla famiglia. Siamo carichi dei diversi progetti quale la produzione dell'album di Kari Band. Dovrei procurarmi il calendario di Fujioka-sensei, per informare gli interessati e per organizzare i piani per il futuro. IL 5 GENNAIO «La sua condizione è improvvisamente peggiorata. Mikio-kun è morto poco fa». Ricevuta la telefonata dalla moglie, non ho potuto nascondere il mio turbamento. Dovrebbe essere un brutto scherzo. Dovrebbe essere un sogno. Alzate il cartello [di "Successo Scherzo!!"] con la musica [del programma televisivo degli scherzi]. IL 6 GENNAIO Riunione urgente con gli interessati diretti. Poi ho fatto visita a Fujioka-sensei. Riposava col sorriso tra la moglie, le figlie e i genitori. Non avevo mai toccato Fujioka-sensei così freddo. IL 7 GENNAIO. Devo prepararmi a dirgli addio. IL 8 E IL 9 GENNAIO La veglia funebre e la cerimonia funebre. Ho conosciuto Fujioka-sensei 4 anni fa. Suonava in studio una musica difficile guardando lo spartito. Non immaginavo a quel momento che saremmo divenuti amici talmente vicini. L'altezza 158cm. I capelli lunghi. L'apparenza carina... ma la voce è quella dell'uomo di mezza età. Fujioka-sensei ama le sigarette. Va a fumare ad ogni piccolo intervallo. Se finisce le sue, fuma le mie senza permesso. Non osa nemmeno rubarmene l'ultima. «BOH-nyan, dopo te ne do le nuove» Mai. Gli piace l'alcol, nonostante che non lo regge. Nonostante un piccolo corpo, beve forte, allo stesso ritmo a meBOH è alto 173cm e pesa 65 kg. cf. https://twitter.com/bassistboh/status/299072717305548800, così che si sbronza subito. Era insopportabilmente seccante assistere Fujioka-sensei ubriaco quasi fradicio. Ubriaco, batte la mia testa [rasata] scarmigliando i suoi capelli. Una volta gli ho imposto il silenzio colpendolo a forza al 70%. Ama la musica e la chitarra. Oltre alla registrazione e allo support, si occupava per anni anche dell'insegnamento alla scuola di musica e della pubblicazione dei manuali. Accettava qualsiasi lavoro solo se poteva suonare la chitarra. «Faccio di tutto. Non mi importa come mi valutano gli altri. Sono felice se posso suonare la chitarra». Non si allontana dalla chitarra nemmeno durante l'intervallo del rehearsal né appena prima del concerto. L'ho visto spesso mangiare con la mano destra e tenere con la sinistra il collo della chitarra. Si carica di lavoro di scrivere per riviste anche quando è oberato dei progetti. Non può dire no a qualcuno che lo vuole. Questo è Mikio Fujioka. L'ho visto spesso occuparsi di qualche articolo anche durante il tour. Ma appena stancato un po', beve la birra. Mah. Ama gli amici con cui sta. «BOH-nyan, andiamo a bere!» Perché pago di più sempre io? «Ti offro io alla prossima volta» Mai. Racconta ripetutamente delle stesse cose. Prova ad approfondire delle chiacchierate del cazzo. Vuole sempre scambiare parole con qualcuno. Questo è lui. «BOH-nyan, tu parli sempre di cose che fanno né bene né male». Le parole mie. Mangia insieme, beve insieme, fa spese insieme e va alla toilette insieme... Sei un bambino lol? Vuole evitare il più possibile di stare solo. Questo è Mikio Fujioka. Non dice mai male di qualcuno. Vedo che vuole essere affabile con tutti. Ma è lui che mette in disordine [la camera o lo studio] durante il tour aprendo le borse, e perde spesso qualcosa così che disturba gli altri. Trovare il suo cellulare, l'accendino, qualsiasi cosa... questo è il nostro lavoro. Ama la famiglia. Ci ha raccontato diverse volte che andava spesso a pescare con il papà; che la mamma lavorava energicamente alla frutteria che gestivano; che la sorella minore era una volta birichina. La sua avventura in infanzia che mi ha raccontato il più ripetutamente era: «Sai, mi piaceva andare al mare, pescare le ostriche senza permesso e mangiarle sul posto a sazietà». Era un piccolo pescatore di frodo. Fujioka-sensei ama anche le cose animate. Ecco così i suoi genitori e lo zio sono sempre allegri e non sanno tacere. Anche durante il funerale ci hanno fatto fare le belle risate. E, più di tutto, ama la moglie e le figlie. Pubblicava spesso su Twitter le foto delle figlie, ma a noi faceva vederne ancora di più. Anche durante il meeting importante su LINELINE è un'applicazione di messaggistica istantanea, molto comune in Giappone., postava una dopo l'altra le foto delle moglie e figlie. Grazie, era veramente difficile tracciare i discorsi. Con Fujioka-sensei, la conversazione finiva almeno una o due volte a giorno in: «Sai, mia moglie fa...» «Sai, le mie figlie sono...» «Sensei, come farai se le tue figlie ti presenteranno i fidanzati musicisti?» «Faremo la gara di chitarra in studio! Li ammetterò se interpreteranno meglio di me uno spartito a prima vista». Diceva sul serio. Non li avrebbe potuto vincere. Ho tanti ricordi con Fujioka-sensei. Direi che il tempo che abbiamo trascorso insieme era breve, ma del tutto pieno e denso. Chiamo Mikio Fujioka "sensei [maestro]" non solamente perché era insegnante della chitarra, ma perché si intendeva talmente della musica che non era esagerato dirne un "libro vivente delle teorie musicali". Poi, anche se lui ci mette nei piccoli guai, la conversazione va serena se la iniziamo con: «Ma sai, Fujioka-sensei...». Uno pensa spesso che cosa è la morte. Io credo che la vera morte avviene a qualcuno quando lui viene dimenticato da tutti. Io non vorrei far morire Fujioka-sensei. Vorrei che continui a vivere, eternamente, anche nel futuro. Anzi, dobbiamo fargli vivere! Le sue voci, i suoi suoni di chitarra, tanti ricordi su di lui sono nettamente nel nostro cuore. Li vorrei diffondere ancora di più. Dovremmo realizzare fedelmente i suoi progetti che aveva in mente, i sogni che voleva realizzare e l'amore per la musica, tutti quelli che mi ha raccontato appena due settimane fa. Noi, i suoi compagni, continueremo a fare la musica addossandoci le passioni di Fujoka-sensei. Continueremo a suonare insieme. Però, Fujioka-sensei, adesso un po', riposati. Grazie Fujioka-sensei. Beviamo insieme a presto（B・o・H） Video pubblicati da Mikio FUJIOKA Omoide no Album ALBUM DEI RICORDILa canzone che si canta spesso alla cerimonia della fine di scuola materna. Provate a ripensare a quando avete fatto quelle cose, queste cose... ve ne ricordate? Le esperienze felici, le esperienze divertenti non le dimenticherete anche se passerà il tempo. Era in primavera. Provate a ripensare a quelle cose, queste cose... ve ne ricordate? Nel giardino sotto il sole dolce, avete giocato insieme. Sorridevano anche i bei fiori. Nada Sousou LE LACRIME MI SCENDONO Sfogliando un vecchio album, ho detto sotto voce “Grazie”. Tu, che sempre, sempre nel mio cuore mi incoraggi. Sia nel tempo sereno che piovoso, mi viene in mente quel sorriso. Anche se i ricordi si affievoliscono lontano cerco i tuoi aspetti e quando mi ritornano in mente mi scendono le lacrime. Kasa ga nai NON HO L’OMBRELLO Alle grandi città più di più giovani si suicidano. Scrive un piccolo articolo nel giornale che mi è arrivato sta mattina. Ma il problema è la pioggia di oggi. Non ho l’ombrello. Devo andare. Devo andare a vederti. Devo andare a tua casa, bagnato sotto la pioggia. La pioggia fredda mi penetra oggi il cuore. Non posso vedere niente altro di te. È una cosa buona, no? Alla televisione, qualcuno sta parlando con un’aria grave dei problemi in futuro del nostro paese. Ma il problema è la pioggia di oggi. Non ho l’ombrello. Devo andare. Devo andare a vederti. Devo andare sotto la pioggia. Non ho l’ombrello. La pioggia fredda mi penetra oggi il cuore. Non posso vedere niente altro di te. È una cosa buona, no? Devo andare. Devo andare a vederti. Devo andare sotto la pioggia. Non ho l’ombrello. Kanashikute yarikirenai TRISTE, MAI SOPPORTABILE Lo splendore del cielo che mi penetra il petto, guardandolo lontano anche oggi verso le lacrime. (x2) Triste, triste mai sopportabile Questo sentimento ineffabile lo racconterei a qualcuno? (racconterei?) Abbracciato dal verde nel profondo del bosco, anche oggi, alla canzone del vanto, piango profondamente. (x2) Triste, triste mai sopportabile. Questo dolore che mi brucia furiosamente durerà anche domani? (durerà...) Three of a perfect paire She is susceptible he is impossible they have their cross to share three of a perfect pair... he has his contradicting views she has her cyclothymic moods they make a study in despair three of a perfect pair... one, one too many schizophrenic tendencies keeps it complicated keeps it agggravated and full of this hopelessness what a perfect mess... Mook "99% FUJIOKA MIKIO" http://youngguitar.jp/201802/yg_products/mikio-fujioka-special-issue Il 30 marzo 2018 uscirà, sotto la direzione della rivista YOUNG GUITAR, il mook "99% FUJIOKA MIKIO", che Mikio stesso preparava fin dall'autunno 2017. Appariranno l'intervista in cui racconta la sua vita, le testimonianze dei suoi amici musicisti e altri e le foto delle sue chitarre / amplificatore / effetto musicale con le spiegazioni dettagliate. Inseriranno anche gli score di "HARMONYx" (FUJIOKA Mikio of TRICK BOX) e di "Common time’s Logic" (Kari Band), e la season III dei corsi delle tecniche musicali, che Mikio ha tenuto per otto anni su YOUNG GUITAR. Nota